


Town Market

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Silver Dragon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Apples, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Saphira took in the sights around her, a wide grin on her face.





	Town Market

Saphira took in the sights around her, a wide grin on her face. People milled around them, perusing the colourful stalls and shopping. The vendors called out to random people walking down the main street of the village, trying to sell their various wares. Silas couldn’t help but smile as a small candy stall caught Saphira’s eye and she grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him towards it. The vendor glanced up from a piece of parchment as they walked over.

“What do you want to get, Saphira?” Silas asked Saphira, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist instead.

“I’d like a toffee apple please.” She replied, pointing to the glistening treats. The vendor reached for the apple and handing it to Saphira.

“Here you go! That will be five gold pieces, please.” They stated, holding out their hand. Silas paid him as Saphira took a bite of her toffee apple, causing some toffee to smear on her face as she did so.

“Well?” Silas asked with a wide grin as they slowly meandered down the street.

“It’s wonderful! I love it!” Saphira exclaimed, wiping the toffee off her face before taking another large bite.


End file.
